Jason Marsden
Jason Marsden Jason Christopher Marsden (born January 3, 1975) is an American actor, voice actor, director and producer who has appeared in numerous voice roles in animated films, as well as various television series and video games. Marsden on April 21, 2008 Born Jason Christopher Marsden January 3, 1975 (age 45) Providence, Rhode Island, U.S. Residence Nashville, Tennessee Occupation Actor, voice actor, director, producer Years active 1985–present Agent AVO Talent Spouse(s) Christy Hicks (m. 2004) Children 1 Website http://www.jasonmarsden.com Height 5'1 Early life Marsden was born in Providence, Rhode Island, to Linda and Myles Marsden, respectively a former fashion model and a former Premier danseur of the Yugoslav National Ballet and Founder of the first regional ballet company in New England, called State Ballet of Rhode Island.1 Career Marsden in 1995 in Boy Meets World. In 1987, at the age of 12, Marsden booked his first major role in a science fiction movie called Robot Jox, which was released two years after filming because of the studio's financial problems and inevitable bankruptcy at the time. He played Alan Quartermaine, Jr., in the American daytime serial General Hospital. He continued this role for two years, while still attending elementary school. This was followed soon afterwards by the role of Eddie Munster in the TV series remake of The Munsters titled The Munsters Today. At the same time, he also had his first voice acting role in a cartoon, that of Cavin in the later seasons of the Disney TV series Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears, as well as being the young announcer of the (new) Mickey Mouse Club and other Disney infomercials. Marsden continued his career with many guest star appearances on prime time sitcoms. In 1990, he was the voice of Peter Pan in Peter Pan and the Pirates, which ran for two seasons and in 1992, he landed the role of Dash X in Eerie, Indiana. He lent his voice to Thackery Binx as a black cat in Disney's Hocus Pocus and reprised the role in the Hocus Pocus Villain Spelltacular. His next roles included voicing Goofy's son Max Goof in Disney's A Goofy Movie (1995), as well as in the sequel An Extremely Goofy Movie (2000) and also had a role in White Squall (1996). Marsden also did the voice of Garrett Miller on Extreme Ghostbusters and the younger versions of Shere Khan and King Louie on Jungle Cubs, which was a babyfication of Disney's hit film Jungle Book and also reprised Max Goof on Disney's House of Mouse. Marsden in 1995 in Full House. Some other on-camera roles were that of Rich Halke (J.T's best friend) in Step by Step, which was from 1995 until the show's cancellation in 1998; and Nelson Burkhard (D.J.'s rich boyfriend) in Full House. On Boy Meets World he played a character where he used his real name and was the best friend of Eric Matthews. He played the young Burt Ward/Robin in the 2002 television movie Return to the Batcave: The Misadventures of Adam and Burt. In 1999, he starred in Walt Disney Animation Studios' Tarzan as a member of gorilla family. Since Step by Step, Marsden has provided voices for numerous animated television shows and computer games. He appeared in a direct-to-video film, as the voice of Kovu in The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (1998), and narrated many of the special features on the Lion King Special edition DVD. He was the voice of Haku in the American dub of Sen to Chihiro no kamikakushi (more commonly known as Spirited Away) (2001). He has also provided the voice of Richie Foley/Gear in the television series Static Shock. In Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn, he voiced several characters, most notably Lilarcor the talking sword, and the druid Cernd. His first foray into directing was an episode of the Nickelodeon series The Journey of Allen Strange (1997). He also directed, wrote, produced, and edited The Greatest Short Film Ever!!! in 2004. He has done voice over work on the various DC Warner Bros. animated series; as Clark Kent as a teenager in Superman: The Animated Series, as Snapper Carr in Justice League, as Billy Numerous in Teen Titans, as Donny Grass on an episode of Batman Beyond, as Danger Duck in Loonatics Unleashed, and as the villain Firefly in The Batman and as Paco in Batman: The Brave and the Bold. More recently, he played Impulse and The Atom in Young Justice: Invasion. He also voiced for Tak in the game Tak and the Power of Juju along with Tak 2: The Staff of Dreams and Tak: The Great Juju Challenge. From late summer 2004 to early spring 2007, Marsden was the head announcer for Toon Disney (excluding Jetix), but he also serves as a part-time announcer for Disney Channel. He appeared in the film Fun with Dick and Jane as the cashier at the gas station, and was Tasslehoff Burrfoot in the movie Dragonlance: Dragons of Autumn Twilight.2 In 2012, Marsden did the voice of Final Fantasy XIII-2 character Noel Kreiss, of Kade Burns and Fingers on The Hub series Transformers: Rescue Bots and Kaijudo, and continues to provide the voices of Nermal, Vito, Doctor Bonkers and numerous others on The Garfield Show. In 2013, he did the voice of Aye-Aye in The Legend of Korra. He also voiced Jason in Caillou Gets Grounded and it's Sequel Caillou Gets Ungrounded. Marsden is also friends with Rod Westheider and the two will star together in 2018 short film called Good Dog Bad Dog releasing in 2018. In 2018 Marsden Directed a video titled The Banana Man 2: Macho Banana Man the Sequel to Rod Westheider's Video The Banana Man although Westheider was Credit as Based On Characters. In 2018 Marsden will Direct along with Rod Westheider The fourth Banana Man called The Banana Man 4: The Return Of The Banana Man. In 2018 Marsden will Direct The Fifth Banana Man Movie along with Rod Westheider and he will be reprising his role as The Banana Man. In 2018 Marsden voiced The Thwomp in Rod Westheider's Video Mad Mad Mario 5. In 2018 Marsden voices Bowser in Mad Mad Mario 6 along with Additional voices with his Social Media Friend Rod Westheider. In 2018 Marsden directed with Rod Westheider on The Banana Man 7: The Curse Of The Banana Man and Marsden reprised his role as The Banana Man. In 2018 Marsden reprised his role as The Banana Man in The Eighth Banana Man Movie along with his friend Rod Westheider. in 2018 Marsden reprised his role as The Banana Man 9. Marsden reprised his role as The Banana Man in The Banana Man 10 released in 2018. In 2018 Marsden also reprised his role as The Banana Man in The Banana Man Movie in which it was the series final. In 2018 Marsden did two roles in The Prequel to The Banana Man Series a Human and a Banana version of The Banana Man Personal life Marsden has been married to his wife Christy Hicks since October 2, 2004; together they have a son, who was born in February 2010.3 They currently live in Nashville, Tennessee.4 Filmography Film List of voice performances in feature film 1995 A Goofy Movie Max Goof 5 1999 Tarzan Mungo the Gorilla 2001 Spirited Away Haku English dub 5 2013 Monsters University Additional voices 2016 The Secret Life of Pets Additional voices List of voice performances in direct-to-video and television films 1990 Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue Michael Television special 1998 The Lion King II: Simba's Pride Adult Kovu 5 2000 An Extremely Goofy Movie Max Goof 5 2002 The Boy Who Cried Alien Principal 2004 Tales of a Fly on the Wall Kip 2004–06 The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour Chester McBadbat 5 2004 Felix the Cat Saves Christmas Professor 5 2004 Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas Max Goof 2008 Dragonlance: Dragons of Autumn Twilight Tasslehoff Burrfoot 5 2008 Batman: Gotham Knight Cop, Doctor, Youth 2, Thomas Wayne, Doctor 5 2007 Garfield Gets Real Nermal 5 2008 Garfield's Fun Fest Nermal, Ramon 5 2009 Garfield's Pet Force Nermal, Abnermal 5 2014 We Wish You a Merry Walrus Sydmull Television special 5 List of live-action acting performances in film and television 1985–1988 General Hospital Alan "A.J." Quartermaine, Jr. #3 1988–1991 The Munsters Today Edward Wolfgang "Eddie" Munster 1990 Robot Jox Tommy 1990 Almost an Angel Boy #2 1992 Eerie, Indiana Dash X 1992 Mr. Saturday Night Buddy, age 15 1993 Almost Home Gregory Morgan 1993 Hocus Pocus Thackery Binx Voice 56 1993 The Adventures of Brisco County, Jr. Jason Barkley 1994 Tom Mike Graham 1994–1995 Full House Nelson Burkhard 4 episodes 1994–1995 Boy Meets World Jason Marsden 9 episodes 1995–1998 Step by Step Rich Halke 1995 Family Reunion: A Relative Nightmare Billy Dooley 1996 White Squall Shay Jennings, First Albatross Mate 1997 Trojan War Josh 2001 How to Make a Monster Bug 2002 Will & Grace Kim 2003 Return to the Batcave: The Misadventures of Adam and Burt Young Burt Ward, Robin 2005 Nice Guys Wendell 2005 Fun with Dick and Jane Convenience Store Clerk 2009 Locker 13 Edgar Also director 2011 Pizza Man Professor Baldini 2012 Blue Like Jazz Kenny 2018 Good Dog Bad Dog Good Dog (Voice) Also Director along with Rod Westheider 2018 The Banana Man 2: Macho Banana Man Macho Banana Man Also Director 2018 The Banana Man 4: The Return Of The Banana Man The Banana Man (Voice) Also Director along with Rod Westheider 2018 The Banana Man 5: The Banana Man Rises The Banana Man (Voice) Also Director along with Rod Westheider 2018 The Banana Man 7: The Curse Of The Banana Man The Banana Man (Voice) Also Director along with Rod Westheider 2018 The Banana Man 8: The Night Of The Living Banana The Banana Man (Voice) Also Director along with Rod Westheider 2018 The Banana Man 9 The Banana Man (Voice) 2018 The Banana Man 10 The Banana Man (Voice) 2018 The Banana Man Movie Macho Banana Man/The Banana Man Also Director 2018 The Banana Man 11: The Beginning The Human Banana Man/Voice of The Banana Man Animation List of voice performances in animation 1988–90 Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears Cavin 7 episodes 1990 Peter Pan & the Pirates Peter Pan 8 episodes 1993 Sonic the Hedgehog Griff Episode: "Warp Sonic" 1993 Mighty Max Younger Norman Episode: "Norman's Conquest" 1993 Marsupilami Shnookums 1994 Batman: The Animated Series Spunky Spencer Episode: "Baby-Doll" 1995 The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show Shnookums 1995 The Mask Skillit 2 episodes 1996 Superman: The Animated Series Teenage Clark Kent, Owen 5 1996–97 Jungle Cubs Shere Khan, Prince Johar, Louie Season 1 only 1996 Project G.e.e.K.e.R. Cappery Employee, Kid Dinosaur Episode: "Geekasaurus" 1997 Extreme Ghostbusters Garrett Miller 1998–99 Histeria! William Ramsey, Bucky 2 episodes 5 1999 Xyber 9: New Dawn Jack 1999 Recess James Stone Episode: "The Spy Who Came in from the Playground" 1999 Batman Beyond Donny Episode: "Hooked Up" 5 2000 Roughnecks: Starship Troopers Chronicles Private Max Brutto Episode: "Spirits of the Departed" 2000 Buzz Lightyear of Star Command Flash Flemming Episode: "Inside Job" 5 2000–04 The Weekenders Tino Tonitini, Colby, Nail, Stefan, Bobby Roy, Rhett, Secret Service Man 5 2000–04 Static Shock Richie Foley/Gear 5 2001–03 Disney's House of Mouse Max Goof 8 episodes 2001–02 Invader Zim Torque Smackey, recurring voices 3 episodes 5 2001–03 The Legend of Tarzan Mungo 2001–04 Justice League Snapper Carr 5 2002 Even Stevens Norman Squirelli Episode: "Your Toast" 2002–05 ¡Mucha Lucha! Rikochet, Electricity, additional voices 5 2002–07 Kim Possible Felix Renton 2002 Teamo Supremo Ollie Jimson 2002 Rugrats Smedley Episode: "The Perfect Twins" 2003–04 My Life as a Teenage Robot Todd Sweeney, Lon, Lieutenant, additional voices 3 episodes 5 2003 Lilo & Stitch: The Series Waiter, Baby Jumba Jookiba 2 episodes 2003–17 The Fairly OddParents Chester McBadbat #2, Imaginary Gary 5 2003 Totally Spies! Ian Episode: "I Want My Mummy" 2004 Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters Joey's Black Jacket Opponent Episode: "The Darkness Returns: Part 4" 2004 The Batman Firefly, additional voices 5 2004 Dave the Barbarian Galder the Hot Episode: "Beef!/Rite of Pillage" 5 2004–06 Xiaolin Showdown Chase Young 17 episodes 5 2004–06 A.T.O.M. Master Guan 2004–06 W.I.T.C.H. Matt Olsen, Shagon 2005–07 Loonatics Unleashed Danger Duck 5 2005 Codename: Kids Next Door Windsor, Jerry Rassic, additional voices 2006 Teen Titans Red Star, Billy Numerous 5 2007 Afro Samurai Sasuke 2007 El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera Camila Flores, Red Vaquero, Kali J.Wolf, La Gris Loba, Carlos Suarez 2008 The Replacements Dustin Dreamlake 2008 The Garfield Show Nermal, Vito, Liz's Father, Pete the Dog Catcher, Hercules the Dog, The Mad Scientist 5 2009 Batman: The Brave and the Bold Speedy, Paco, Robin (Scooby-Doo) 5 2010 Generator Rex Sqwydd 5 2010 G.I. Joe: Renegades Duke 5 2010 The Super Hero Squad Show Nova 2010 MAD Ty Pennington, Freddie Benson, Edward Cullen, Zeke, Jacob Black, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Joe Lamb, Phil Coulson, Kid Flash, Lolcat 5 2011 Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Young Max, Antonio 2 episodes 5 2011–16 Transformers: Rescue Bots Kade Burns, various characters 5 2012 Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil Various characters 2012–13 Young Justice: Invasion Bart Allen/Impulse/Kid Flash II, Ray Palmer/Atom 5 2012 Kaijudo: Rise of the Duel Masters Joseph "Fingers" 5 2012 ThunderCats Leo Episode: "Birth of the Blades" 2012 Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated Horbert Feist Episode: "Web of the Dreamweaver!" 2013 Doc McStuffins Teddy B. 2013 The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange Fruitcake 2013 Ultimate Spider-Man Oliver Osnick/Steel Spider, Weird Kid 2 episodes 5 2013 Doctor Lollipop Nurse Crackers 2013–14 The Legend of Korra Aye-Aye, Huan 5 2014 Clarence Sumo, Belson Pilot episode only 5 2014 Beware the Batman Young Bruce Wayne Episode: "Fall" 5 2015 Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. Thad Episode: "Days of Future Smash, Part 5: The Tomorrow Smashers" 57 2016 The Lion Guard Kovu Episode: "Lions of the Outlands" 5 2017 DuckTales GPS, Babysitter, Hack 2017-2018 Caillou Gets Grounded Jason 2018-present Caillou Gets Ungrounded Jason/Pennywise/Additional voices 2018 Mad Mad Mario 5 The Thwomp 2018 Mad Mad Mario 6 Bowser/Additional voices Video games List of major voice performances in video games 1998 Fallout 2 Myron 5 1998 Baldur's Gate Ajantis Ilvastarr, Tranzig, Varci, Lothander 2000 Alundra 2: A New Legend Begins Pirate B, Kings Messenger A 2001 Fallout Tactics: Brotherhood of Steel Horus 2001 Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal Cernd, Valas 2001 Disney's Extremely Goofy Skateboarding Max Goof 5 2002 Disney Golf Max Goof 5 2002 Disney Sports Skateboarding Max Goof 5 2002 Disney Sports Football Max Goof 5 2002 Disney Sports Basketball Max Goof 5 2003 Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy Rosh Penin 5 2003 Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic Dustil Onasi, Brejik, Igear 2003 Gladius Ludo 2003 The Fairly OddParents: Breakin' da Rules Chester McBadbat, Male Shopper 5 2003 Tak and the Power of Juju Tak 2004 Tak 2: The Staff of Dreams Tak 5 2005 Tak: The Great Juju Challenge Tak 5 2006 Syphon Filter: Dark Mirror Private Janzen 2006 Xiaolin Showdown Chase Young 5 2007 Power Rangers: Super Legends Flareon (Lost Galaxy) 2010 StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty Kachinsky 5 2010 Resonance of Fate Pater 5 2010 Fallout: New Vegas Craig Boone 5 2011 Killzone 3 ISA Soldiers 5 2011 X-Men: Destiny Iceman 5 2011 The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Aerin, Sven, Gwilin, Eltrys, Onmund, Erik, Mikael, additional voices 2011 Star Wars: The Old Republic Additional voices 2011 Jurassic Park: The Game Billy Yoder 5 2012 Final Fantasy XIII-2 Noel Kreiss 5 2013 DuckTales: Remastered Worker 2014 Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Noel Kreiss 5 Gallery * He is also best friends with Will Friedle. * He is no relation to fellow actor James Marsden. However, they actually good friends, and their wives have been friends since they were six years old. * For Tak and the Power of Juju, he was originally going to voice Dead/Party Juju, but was replaced by Rob Paulsen by the last minute however Marsden voiced The Title Character. * Jason Marsden is 20 years older then fellow YouTuber Rod Westheider Marsden (1975) Westheider (1995) but they are great friends. * Jason Marsden's son Clark Otis Marsden and Rod Westheider's half brother James Westheider shares the same Year in their Birthdays Westheider (January 2010) Marsden (February 2010). * Jason Marsden and his wife got married on Rod Westheider's 9th Birthday. * He also provided the voice of Michael in Cartoon All-Stars To The Rescue, which featured Garfield among other cartoon characters. * Gary sounds exactly like Chester when he says "Oh no you don't!". This may be because both are voiced by Jason Marsden. * He was also the voice of Max in 1995's A Goofy Movie. * On The Fairly Oddparents He played a live action character on channel chasers as jeff on clint's hints he was the first and so far the only The Fairly Oddparents Voice Actor to play a live action character on that show.